


Stabbed through the heart, you're not to blame.

by Fjodor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, ran a sword through her heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 22:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjodor/pseuds/Fjodor
Summary: If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know in the comments.Or like anything just let me know there





	Stabbed through the heart, you're not to blame.

She hadn’t expected it to end like this, a sword pierced through. Out of everything she had prepared for she hadn’t seen this coming. The pain was fading, not that the wound was getting any less. Her life just didn't have the grasp it had on her anymore.

Falling on her side she felt the shock of the sword slicing her as it hit the floor at an angle. A fresh burst of pain pulled the dark corners form the edge of her vision back. It was again clear as night, the fires around her were emitting an orange glow.

She called herself lucky that she hadn’t fallen in one of them. It was a short distraction as the hand that had held onto the handle let it slip more. Making it move out a bit more, the edge bit into the remaining flesh between her ribs as it was now stuck through her unsupported by anything else.

As the darkness came back in quicker this time she almost missed the soft thumps of someone kneeling down on the cobbled square. She missed the tears that fell out of her eyes, she missed the whispered apology.

She missed them.

**5 minutes earlier**

“It doesn’t matter that they are no longer with us, the line held and that’s all that matters,” he said to the other four, it had been a long day. Their losses had yet to be tallied up, but for now, they could permit them. They had a battle to win, one that would end the war, it was either all in or not at all.

“We spotted them going round to the lake to take the stairs,” an elderly woman said, she wasn’t sure who she was but the others looked up to her, that much was clear. Looking at the map where the stairs were drawn they could see the group she had talked about.

“Lestrange, Dolohov, Macnair,” he read off the parchment.

Those would be a problem, they all knew that in their own right they were experts in their fields. Lestrange could best the best duelers with ease. Macnair was cruel in his work, he never held back to hurt or scar his enemies before killing them, sometimes just leaving them to die of pain. Dolohov was a force to reckon with, it was said that he was only bested by you-know-who, and found equals in the likes of Bellatrix.

“Suggestions?” he asked them as he put markers on them, now they were streams of light coming up from the map so they could keep track of them easier. They were moving fast.

“I’m taking the sword to destroy the last one,” she announced before turning to leave, no point in sticking around for others to argue. She had seen in what direction they moved, no-where close to where she needed to go. Not that she knew where to go but it was a good start.

Pulling the sword out of her bag, she started to run. It wouldn’t have been the smartest thing to run with it but time was of the essence. Turning the first corner, she didn’t see a soul, aside from the dust that was still settling she could have sworn it was an untouched part of the castle. Making her way through she heard the shouts coming from the door that gave access to the cobbled square. There was a moving source of light that was throwing a bunch of shadows opposite it on the wall.

Planning how she would exit the hall onto the square had started as soon as she didn’t see a shadow blocking the light. It was safe, she could keep up the speed and hope that if there was anyone on the square she could dodge out of the way before getting hit.

Running out into the open air she was shocked by the destruction that she could see in the castle in the distance, there were parts of the roof that were blown open, sections of walls that seemed to have been eaten by dragons.

As she sped past the separation of the covered walkways into the open she stumbled. Keeping the sword in hand she lunged forward, she was falling further and further–her arm shocked as the sword found purchase.

The noise was sharp, an intake of air as the person she had pierced tried to understand what happened. It was a woman, a woman that was falling down, she let go of the hilt as soon as she felt it make contact with the ground. It shocked her, letting herself look at who she had pierced.

The black curls where telling, she fell to her knees, she couldn’t have. The arm that was wasn’t pinned stopped holding the sword it went limp as she did. She felt the tear well up in her eyes as she screamed at the night. It couldn’t have been her, it shouldn’t have been her, not now.

As her tears fell on the dying body she felt herself being defeated, it was over, no more hope, no more time, no more.

**25 minutes earlier**

“Are you sure that the stairs are safe?” He asked them, she had to give it to him he was maybe one of the most powerful death eaters but he acted like he was made of glass.

“Yes, I’m sure,” he said picking up the goblet. It was the last toast in case they didn’t come back. Not that she didn’t expect to come back, over the decades she had completed far more dangerous missions on her own. Infiltrating the castle from the back was the equivalent of taking candy from a baby.

“Can we please get a move on?” she asked them as her own goblet was placed back down on the table. It was filled with a bit of her supply of Felix Felicis. Not too much that it would become disastrous, just enough to get an hour of luck.

There wasn’t a warm familiar feeling flowing over as she had drunk it tho, would have gotten mixed up with the Firewhisky she reasoned. Not a lot she could do about that now but they had to get on their way.

Leaving the hut on the border of the forest they made their way around the lake, undisturbed by anyone they approached the foot of the castle. Unlike the other side, this was undefended. The wards to that were supposed to keep them out had fallen earlier on in the evening. Now it was just a brisk walk up some stairs.

“After you,” she offered her companions, when none of them budged she took the first step. It was just a stone staircase, she knew from her days at the castle that there was surprisingly nothing remarkable about them. They were newer than most of the castle but older than others. They had been carved out of the rock with the railings added at a later date.

“Come on. We don’t have all night,” she called out to her companions, as she took off.

It was fun to run through the open air, she looked at the castle in the distance, it had taken the brunt of the attack and showed the most signs of destruction. With glee, she looked if she could see some of the recognize from this distance.

The wall that had seen better days would have been the work of Rookwood. From here it looked nice, beautiful even. The scars could never be fixed and the gaps it made with the melted stone would be a nightmare to clean up.

Arriving on one of the cobbled squares that were dotted around Hogwarts she turned left, her companions could figure out what target they would pick. She had her goal already in mind. It might have been the easiest of the three but first come first serve she reasoned.

Dashing into the halls she was surprised by the lack of debris on the floor. It was still almost spotless as her footfalls echoed through the hall. ‘A left first, then the second right, wait till you see the statue of the goblin before running onto the square, wait till the others are in place before continuing.’

The instructions had been clear, three routes to three squares. She didn’t question why they were sent there, her Lord had asked her so she obeyed. She took a moment to look up at the sky. There were stars visible through all the smoke and spells that were flying off into the distance.

Taking a moment to stand to the side of the way she had entered in from she watched the battle, or what she could see from the battle–a pain stabbed her, she knew it was the end as soon as she felt it come through.

She hadn’t expected it to end like this, a sword pierced through. Out of everything she had prepared for she hadn’t seen this coming. The pain was fading, not that the wound was getting any less. Her life just didn't have the grasp it had on her anymore.

Falling on her side she felt the shock of the sword slicing her as it hit the floor at an angle. A fresh burst of pain pulled the dark corners form the edge of her vision back. It was again clear as night, the fires around her were emitting an orange glow.

She called herself lucky that she hadn’t fallen in one of them. It was a short distraction as the hand that had held onto the handle let it slip more. Making it move out a bit more, the edge bit into the remaining flesh between her ribs as it was now stuck through her unsupported by anything else.

As the darkness came back in quicker this time she almost missed the soft thumps of someone kneeling down on the cobbled square. She missed the tears that fell out of her eyes, she missed the whispered apology.

She missed them.

**5 months earlier**

“I’d give my life if you might live,” she whispered in the sleeping girl's ear.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts about this, please let me know in the comments.  
> Or like anything just let me know there


End file.
